Las supuestas Críticas Constructivas
by Hoshikyo
Summary: No nacemos sabiendo, pero si podemos aprender. Insultar a algún autor solo por cometer algunos errores no te hace mejor. Esto no es una típica "Guía para escribir mejor", sino una para "Saber criticar de forma constructiva". No es una clase de escritura, sino una clase de moral.


¡Hola a todos!

Este no es un fic sobre un Dramione, o un Harry ya entrado en años que intenta encontrarse a sí mismo. No. Esto es solo una _verdadera _crítica constructiva.

No soy una persona con tendencia a quejarse, ni mucho menos, siempre intento ser comprensiva y amable con los demás. Pero esto ha llegado a un límite innecesariamente atroz. Si bien comencé a subir mis historias hace no mucho, he estado en Fanfiction por más de dos años y he notado algo que en verdad me molesta: Las supuestas "Críticas constructivas".

¿Por qué supuestas? Porque de "constructiva" tan solo tiene el nombre. últimamente, varios buenos autores tienen como hobby degradar historias de autores principiantes. Es un hecho humillante para el autor de la historia, y un golpe directo a su auto-estima. Si bien algunos dicen "No le doy importancia", estoy segura de que no les hace feliz recibir comentarios del tipo "Esto es una basura" o "Deberías dejar de escribir historias tan malas".

Todos comenzamos siendo principiantes, nadie nació sabiendo la diferencia entre "Hay", "Ahí" y "Ay". ¿Quién no escribió "Pizarra con "S"? ¿O confundía la "B" con la "V"? No somos Albus Dumbledore, y no todos tenemos la misma capacidad de aprendizaje. Hay niños que a la edad de ocho años escriben sin errores, así como hay adultos de veinte que aún no saben utilizar las tildes.

No se confundan; He cometido faltas importantes en mi último fic. (Que por cierto debo actualizar), y he tenido la suerte de que personas con intenciones honestas me hayan corregido, no personas cuya única intención es rebajar tu historia. Una crítica constructiva está bien cuando ayudas al autor a mejorar, no cuando destruyes su esfuerzo.

Si ves que alguien comete faltas graves, intenta ayudarlo. ¿De qué sirve decirle a alguien que lo que hace es basura? ¿A caso crees que eres mejor porque no tienes errores de ortografía o porque no caíste en un OoC? Estoy segura de que, al menos, al %99 de los autores no les gusta recibir este tipo de comentarios, ¿Por qué tienen que darlos?

Algo que han escrito algunos autores es esto:

_"Draco acorraló a Hermione en el pasillo._

_—En verdad eres hermosa, Hermy— le susurró muy cerca de su cuello— Te he amado en secreto durante todos estos años, eres la razón de mi existir._

_Hermione se ruborizó._

_—Eres lo que siempre soñé, Draqui. Tu crueldad ante Ron y Harry, tus andares de chico malo... ¡Te amo tanto, mi osito!"_

Ok... tal vez me pasé de melosa. A lo que voy es que eso es un claro OoC, pero hay gente que lo disfruta, así como gente que no lo hace. Por suerte, en el mundo aún quedan personas cuyas intenciones son ayudar a mejorar al autor, pero otros solo se dedican a esto...

_"¡Esto es horrible! Pierdes tu tiempo, mejor consigue otro hobby en el que no des vergüenza. ¿Esto es un Dramione? Parece más un chiste. En verdad eres terrible en esto, arruinaste a dos buenos personajes con tus payasadas de mal gusto. ¡Me das asco!"_

¿Cruel? Y eso que es el ejemplo más leve que pude pensar. Si no te gusta, no lo leas ¡Nadie te pone una pistola en la cabeza para que entres y comentes cosas tan odiosas!

Algo que también está muy relacionado con esto es la crítica a las llamadas "Mary Sue". Si no te gustan, abstente de leer un fic en donde la protagonista sea una. No comiences con "Es muy tonta", "No sirve de nada", "¿Con tan buenos personajes te inventas esto?", y otras cosas que prefiero no escribir.

Entiendo, no te gustan. Punto. Pero... ¿Quién dice que está mal tener Mary Sue en alguna historia? ¿O a caso tus gustos son correctos? Todos tenemos gustos diferentes, nada es correcto ni incorrecto. Si no te gusta y quieres expresarlo, una forma correcta y sutil de decirlo es:

—_No soy muy fanático/a de esta clase de personajes._

No esto:

—_Esto es una porquería, tu personaje es tan malo que me hace querer vomitar. ¡¿A caso tenías grillos en la cabeza cuando le diste catorce poderes y un unicornio que habla?! ¡Esto es tan horrible como tu forma de escribir!_

Si el/la autor/a tiene ganas de crear una chica de Ravenclaw con poderes mentales, que tenga un dragón de mascota y que haya sido engendrada por un amor imposible entre Lily y Voldemort... ¡Déjalos! Es SU historia y pueden hacer lo que quieran. En TU historia puedes centrarte en la historia original, pero de nada te sirve dedicarle groserías a otros.

_"¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?!", "¡Tu fic es tan malo que Voldemort se auto-lanzó un Avada!" "¡Por tu historia, Dobby prefirió volver a la esclavitud", etc._

Sé sincero... ¿Diciendo esta clase de cosas dejas por sentado que eres mejor? Claro, se me olvidó que naciste sabiendo las leyes de Newton y tu primera palabra fue "Contrarrevolucionario". Lo único que haces es destrozar a alguien que se ha esforzado por dar lo mejor de sí mismo, y que solo dejó volar su imaginación ¿O a caso nadie tuvo sueños disparatados?

Esto no es un regaño, tampoco digo que con esto voy a cambiar la forma de pensar. Pero así como hay fics que solo se dedican a citar y humillar a otros fics, yo solo me dedico a darle al mundo otra visión en la que, tal vez, alguien pueda decir "Vaya, me ha dado en qué pensar".

Entiendo que muchos quieran "Eliminar basura de Fanfiction", pero son como los Mortífagos: Deciden atacar a los nacidos _muggles _para crear "Un mundo mejor". Además, si quieres criticar trata de ser sutil pero dejando en claro el error que está cometiendo, no es necesario recurrir a insultos y burlas.

Un consejo para los que recibieron comentarios ofensivos en alguna de sus historias:

Uno es dueño de sus creaciones, y no hay que dejar que otros te pisoteen solo porque tienes el valor de ser tú mismo y no seguir el estereotipo del "Autor ideal". Si te diviertes con lo que escribes... ¿Qué importa? No hay que dejarse decaer. Si quieres mejorar, bien por ti; Si quieres abandonar tu hobby solo porque a alguien "No le gusta", temo que vas por mal camino.

Esto fue un simple "desahogo", y no me interesa en absoluto meterme en problemas solo por no caminar junto al pueblo. Fanfiction es un lugar para plasmar tu imaginación, no para encerrarnos en una sola clase de fics. Si no hay variedad, todo sería igual de aburrido.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final.

¡Hasta entonces!

—Hoshikyo


End file.
